


Asahi Shaves

by sugoitastic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi has difficulties with this, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Gen, It's not even that much of a beard, Just being honest, No Beard New You, Shaving, beard, who knows if i'll continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoitastic/pseuds/sugoitastic
Summary: He squares himself. It's now or never.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a friend. i've never watched past episode 11 of the anime. enjoy.  
> title of chapter is from the so random theme song

Asahi Azumane, for the fortieth time, was rejected by the one he loved... He could remember like it was yesterday...  
  
_"Asahi..." the incredibly super pretty person, Kararukara Konoha uttered, "you're a great guy and all but..." she paused for a bit, biting her lips nervously, and looked up into Asahi's sorrowful deep brown orbs._  
  
_Time was at a stand still, the air between them was becoming stiff, as if it were hard to breathe. Asahi's stare was intense as he bored down into Konoha's black black black black beautiful eyes. Sweat beaded at his forehead and his eyebrows trembled._  
  
_"But what? What is it Konoha?" Asahi was on the verge of tears._  
  
_"Asahi, it's your beard... It's so uglyyyyyy I hate it. It reminds me of my uncle and he's super gross. You're cute and all but ugh I'm sorry I can't." As she talks she becomes more visibly disgusted imagining the images in her head. She becomes so grossed out that she skedaddles right out of the cafe the two were having a date in._  
  
_"Noooooo, Konoha." Asahi screeches to the cieling. His limbs lose all strength and he crumbles to the ground, weak. Yet again a girl had left him because of his stylish scruff that danced upon his chin._  
  
_He curled up into a fetal position sideways on the ground, sobbing pathetically all as the manager of the cafe whacks him with a broom to tell him the heck out, but his heartbrokeness shielded him from the outside world. He was pitiful and alone yet again, but no longer will he suffer through this..._  
  
_He rips his hands away from his face, a determined glint now inside his eyes. "It's time for a change..."_  
  
_"I'll shave my beard."_  
  
Now, Asahi last name stood in front of his bathroom, a razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other. His stance was strong but it didn't match the look in his eyes. He was terribly nervous. The pupils of his eyes contracted and expanded rapidly.  
  
He'd never actually shaved before. His beard actually only grew up to that point and didn't grow any more. He'd tried growing it more than that point, waiting years for more luscious man hair to grace his chiseled jaw, but it never progressed past a couple hairs beneath his bottom lip.  
  
He squares himself. It's now or never.  
  
With a practices hand and a skillful maneuver of his wrist, he squirts out a sizable blob of shaving cream and wets his other hand under the bathroom faucet. He rubs his hands together, creating a generous amount of foam betwixt his fingertips.

"Ok, it says here apply the cream generously to the desired area." Asahi abides by the instructions. Actually, he went ham with the instructions.  
  
He vigorously slathers the shaving cream onto his chin, massaging it into his pores and caressing each and individual follicle of beard hair that existed there. He keeps this up for a good minute, glaring at himself with great intensity as his trembling hand reached for the soft grip razor that he dropped on the counter.  
  
He grips his quaking right hand with his left, dragging the razor into close proximity with his face. He looked down upon the evenly spaced blades, knowing that there was no turning back from this point.  
  
With great trepidation, he places the blades of the razor against his skin. Closing his eyes tightly, he starts to drag it across his...  
  
"FUCKING SHIT!"  
  
He's bleeding, there's blood and holy fucking hell Asahi you stupid fuck you're not supposed to drag it that way _shit_.  
  
"Mooooooom I'm bleeding!" He screeches.  
  
His mom tells him to stop being a little bitch.  
  
Asahi is scared for his life. He runs to his phone to call the ambulance while keeping a hand over his chin which honestly isn't bleeding _that_ much. It's only really a prick at most.  
  
The ambulance starts rushing down the road and Asahi fucking jumps into the back as it speeds back to the hospital.

He passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> give me some feedback y'all


End file.
